Hiyori one half: a tale of two kitties
by GabrielsThoughts
Summary: Ranma falls into a different spring of drowned girl at jusenkeyo and develops a minor personality disorder. Minor bleach crossover, mostly Ranma.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own neither Ranma or Bleach. I am a college student who is simply trying to have some fun. However, using the characters does not mean that the ideas presented are not my own and would appreciate a shout if you were inspired, insulted ore otherwise enlightened from reading this tail of mischievous woe. Additionally, as long as we're on the subject, I am not responsible directly or indirectly responsible for armies of undead corpses trying to take over the world.**

* * *

**Hiyori 1/2:**

_**a tail of Two minds sharing one body (just not all at once)**_

_By Gabriel R. Lopez_

_

* * *

  
_

"SPLASH!!!"

"Aiyah! Young mister customer fall into spring of drowned monster. Tragic story of young demon who fall into spring and drown five…no fifteen hundred year ago. Now whoever fall in spring take on appearance of young demon.

"growf?" The panda cocked his head to the side as a what appeared to be the head of a twelve year old girl broke though the springs surface gasping for breath. She had thick blonde hair that clung to her scalp for it was quite wet. After a brief coughing spasm, her brown eyes were wide with shock as she looked down to see her masculine pecks were now freakishly deformed…it took Ranma a moment to realize they were mammary glands in the process of development… this assessment process would have been much quicker for the young martial artist were he more familiar with human anatomy beyond his own personal experience. Quickly, crawling out of the spring in her now vastly over sized Karate Gi. Her mouth appeared to be pulled back in a condescending smirk as she opened her pants to find something missing. However, upon closer inspection one might notice that the smirk was actually a rouge fang protruding from the young girl's mouth. Then there was a blood curdling scream.

This event was both puzzling and perplexing to the panda bear as he was still getting over the shock and confusion of its own transformation. For you see the panda was not a panda, he was in fact a wandering martial artist on the final leg of a seven year training journey that was initially started for the sole purpose waiting out the statute of limitations he had for his arrest warrant…warrants. Apparently, the aforementioned martial arts master was a known criminal mastermind, a notorious thief of ill repute wanted throughout England and France. It should be noted that Genma's only true motivation for leaving Japan was to wait out the extradition treaty the Japanese government made with aforementioned countries to facilitate greater trade between the United Nations…

Ranma, on the other hand, was trying to puzzle together what had happened. His…no her, father after he had slipped and fallen into one of the springs, then while he, that is to say she, was Laughing she was assaulted by a rampaging panda that knocked her into another, or rather the same spring that she had just crawled out of less than ten seconds earlier. Rather than simply accept her cursed fate. Ranma knew the panda must die and started chasing the poor beast around Jusenkeyo…the chase lasted several minutes and ended when the panda zigged when it should have zagged to avoid that guy with a yellow bandanna. There was another splash as the boy, the tourist that is, fell into Mauniichuan. Needless to say Ranma went very still, very fast, the moment the little grey kitten with a bandanna and a pair of goggles burst from the spring, sounding as if it was hacking up hairballs. There was another blood curdling scream as the newly fanged martial artist, screamed like the little girl she was, and started running in the opposite direction of that evil panda that cursed her. Of course Goggles, the kitten with the yellow bandanna, had problems of his own.

Some time later…

A very badly bruised panda bear with a really nasty black eye walked the streets of Nermia in the pouring rain. The beast re adjusted the weight of his unconscious passenger. Spring of drown monster was right, what Ranma lacked in masculine prowess was more than compensated for by his cursed forms aggressive and almost in inhuman strength. The panda coughed spitting up some blood onto the side walk which was quickly washed away by the pouring rain. 'Oh great!', Genma thought 'the boy broke another rib.' Fortunately, his injuries would mend and reset themselves as soon as he was back in human form. Unfortunately, cracked ribs, broken bones and pulled tendons usually hurt when they reset themselves 'stupid curse' Genma thought… although for him it was probably a blessing in disguise. Should anyone come looking for him, including Ranma's mother, Gen could simply pretend to be a "cute widdle panda" although one could argue "cute" and "little" would hardly apply to Mr Saotome in either form. It didn't help that his panda form was female. Genma had to escape from several government sponsored breeding programs before making the decision to finally return to Japan. It took him and Ranma a while to find that tracking device the Chinese had installed in one of his back molars. However, like it or not, Ranma was kind enough to knock it out of his jaw with a well placed right hook while the boy was in his cursed form. As the panda slowly and painfully limped toward the Gates of the Tendo dojo he noticed his passenger was starting to regain some consciousness. 'oh spit!' Genma thought 'this is going to hurt'.

Meanwhile within the great halls Tendo dojo one could barely make out the voice of a young girl coupled with the sound of a four hundred pound panda being smashed against the outer wall of the compound. "I told you already I'm not interested! Picking my fiancé for me like that." If you were in the tendo dojo at that moment you would have heard a loud splashing sound as a humongous panda took a nosedive head first into the Tendo's koi pond. You wouldn't have actually seen anything.

Which is why the most most adventurous member of the Tendo family thought it would be a good idea t seewhat all the commotion was about. They (The Tendo's ) were all interested in what was causing a ruckus outside. Unfortunately, unlike other members of the Tendo family, Akane didn't have the same sense self preservation. And so it was, Akane was the first Person to set eyes on their visitors. She was also incidentally the first to head out into the back yard to see what the commotion was all about.

"I'm going back to China Panda-Baka! You can stay here for all I care." Ranma was prepared to thwart any move the Panda was about to take in retaliation from his prone position in the Koi pond. What Ranma had failed to account for was the girl standing behind her with a soft ball bat willing to defend her home from terrorists. Ranma collapsed like a marionette. This was accompanied by a loud aluminum ting sound that Ranma remembered vividly before slipping into unconsciousness. She was about to get the bear too when it pulled out a sign that said "WAIT!"

Too late. Akane's Softball bat smashed part of the sign, but the panda pulled out second sign from God knows where, and blocked the force of the swing. The other sign said "Stop!" but Akane wrestled with the sign wielding panda without reading it. Akane then broke free of the tangled mess of signs and managed to get in couple of good swings. It was a shame they hit nothing but air as the panda twisted and avoided the clubbing it so justly deserved. If only the bear would hold still. The panda had to dropp the broken sign as Akane rushed at it with her Softball bat. It took Akane half a second to realize why she had landed face first into the grass. She had tripped over the aforementioned wooden sign during her blind swing and lost her balance.

Looking up, Akane could see the panda now looming over her. "OKAY! For real this time!" Akane pushed herself off the ground , bat in hand and did a final rush of the bespectacled panda. It did not go well for the young Tendo. The panda avoided the swing, grabbed the wide end of the softball bat on the recoil, and used it to swing Akane into the koi pond. Genma then roared loudly at the girl as if warning her to stay put. Akane gladly complied as the adrenaline had finally worn off and she could see how much bigger than her the panda was. Any hand to hand combat with her, because Akane could now see the bear was clearly female from her current vantage point, would be like a bee fighting a car head on.

Fortunately Akane's father rushed out of the house in full samurai armor, tears streaming down his face. Well, maybe not tears. It was raining after all and it wasn't as if Mr. Tendo was one of those drama queens that go about crying for no apparent reason. "*sob* *sob* you leave my daughter alone, or I will cutt you up."

"rowr?" the panda barked. But not in a way that was scary.

"Ahhhhh! Don't eat me." Soun Tendo then dropped the sword and crouched over and covered his face to protect himself from the rabid beast…when his death hadn't come as quickly as he had feared the Tendo patriarch slowly, uncurled himself and saw that the panda was holding up a sign . The sign read "Sorry about this. I can explain everything."


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: Yay! Update. Good evening. Just a friendly reminder, I own neither Bleach or Ranma. I realize you are all shocked by this News, as I'm told look nothing like a Japanese mangaka. Despite this horrible misunderstanding I hope you can all still enjoy my fan fiction. Feel free to give me a shout when you're done reading, let me know what you think. While I am not currently the shareholder of any anime, beyond my collection of DVD video's, my ideas are my own.

* * *

**Hiyori One Half: A Tale of Two Kitties**

_**Chapter 2  
**_

_By Gabriel R. Lopez_

* * *

Jusenkyo Valley, China. Approximately 101years ago; Two high ranking shinigami, members of the elite twelfth division, have descended upon the valley of tears. One, a man whose face is hidden under a mask of pale white makeup, with patches of black around his eyes and nose. This man appears to have purple hair hidden under a white archers cap cocked to one side and long purple fingernails sharpened into razor sharp points… This man also appears to be contemplating something, as his companion trails behind him a mere three foot distance seperating the two. The man's travel companion is carrying a large, and very heavy, cask of Nyannichuan balanced precariously upon a smaller yet equally full cask of Tontsunichuan.

The man, was wearing a solid white lab coat over a traditional black Shinigami uniform. An outfit barely distinguishable from a Karate Gi were it not for the frighteningly poofy pants. While walking along the path he then stopped. Taking a moment to absorb the atmosphere the man stands still and silent as the grave. the man then dramatically shifts his body into a very flamboyant and exaggerated thinking pose. The closed fan in his right hand balances the elbow of his left arm as he strokes his beard. Upon closer inspection one could see it wasn't a beard at all, but rather, one of three golden cone shaped adornments that exaggerated his facial features. The man has similar golden cones over his ears. This is assuming the man actually has ears under the strange cone like structures. "…hmmm. We should probably get a cask of Shomaonichu-"

The strange man's shadow, the twelfth squad's vice captian Hiyori Sarugaki, did not stop moving forward at the same time as her fellow shinigami. In fact Hiyori, who could barely see further than the bridge of her nose, bumped into her companion with a loud splash. The reason for Hiyori's temporary blindness was obvious Two casks of Jusenkyo water were blocking her view. Additionally, with the thick layer fog surrounding the valley it was a wonder Hiyori hadn't fallen into one of the springs and drowned. Yet, Hiyori was able to follow the twelfth squad's strangely attired pharmacist by scent alone. It should be obvious all the smells from the various facial make-up, and the distinctive chemical scent of bleach the lieutenant used when keeping his whites whiter, made him easy enough to follow…

The accident could have easily been avoided if the two companions had distributed the workload equally. As it was however, Hiyori had been tricked into Carrying both casks of Jusenkeyo water. It wasn't hard really, Hiyori was as stubborn as a mule an twice as nasty. Any man who told her what to do would have to have balls of steel. Despite her defiant nature and her impressive status as vice captain, Hiyori could be manipulated quite easily. All one would have to do was say something the right way, or perhaps the wrong way, and Hiyori would connect the dots in wrong order. Despite her feminine appearance she was anything but cute and cuddly. In fact, the sight of two Casks of Jusenkeyo water stacked on top of one another with two scrawny chicken legs poking out from beneath was anything but comical. When two stacked barrels with chicken legs topples over, causing one of the barrels to split open over the owner of those chicken legs it's hardly comical…

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" a crazy person laugh escaped the lips of the buck toothed and bug eyed Mayuri Kurotsuchi .

"Kurotsutchi Bastard!" Hiyori was outraged. throwing the remains of the Nyannichuan barrel lid at the twelfth squads Lieutenant. The Leutenent blocked the lid with his fan before opening the fan into a sideways glance at Hiyori. The waters of the Nyannichuan had no noticeable effect on Hiyori, being that she was already a female. Naturally, one would assume waters from spring of drowned girl would not affect her physical appearance in the slightest. Yet, it would go without saying that this might have have more than a few side effects on her artificial body. One might wonder what two shinigami are doing in the real world outside the confines of the soul society. The answer to this question is simple one. Research. Mayuri Kurotsuchi's curiosity could not, would not, be confined to conducting experiments on volunteers alone. Fortunately there were plenty of cats, rabbits, and Squirrels in the soul society for him to do conduct research on.

" Oh My…" alas, there was no spring of drowned Shinigami. Some one would need to fix that. Otherwise most of his research would remain incomplete. "We'll need another container of Nyannichan." Kurotsuchi muttered innocently.

Hiyori was busy shaking out a rouge drop of water that had found a way to lodge itself uncomfortably inside her ear.

"well don't just stand there. Pick up the pace!" Kurotsuchi then clapped his hands together to get Hiyori's attention.

"Who's this 'We' needle brain?" of course Hiyori used a more colorful language that sounded vaguely like stick head or bacon kangaroo. Sadly, dear reader, it would be hard to tell what the original intention of her message was without violating the context of the fan fiction's rating. Nevertheless, it should also go without saying her comment was inflammatory and offensive.

"Honestly, such a lazy girl." Kurotsuchi smugly replied.

"Shut The Hell Up! Ungrateful good for nothing toothpick head! Here I am helping you out of kindness and all you do is whine, whine, whine." Hiyori's angry reply didn't seem to offend Kurotsuchi. After all, it was hard to take her seriously when she was angry _all the time_

"Jeez, it's only water. Chill out. " Kurotsuchi again replied

"YOU!!! SHUT THE HEFF UP! What the heck am I doing out here with you to begin with? Huh? I'm the Vice Captain! Your Vice captain. I'm not some slave that you can just push around you know." Hiyori then balled her hand into a fist and extended the middle finger. Some might say she was flipping Kurotsuchi the bird. While others would simply ask that you read between the lines.

"How ridiculous, Rank means absolutely nothing to me." was the smug reply from Pharmacist as he started picking his teeth with one of his claw like fingernails.

With this final insult Hiyori went into a hissy fit. Of course, this had been exactly what Kurotsuchi wanted from the beginning. Hiyori charged Kurotsuki ready to drop kick him in that painted face of his. Again, this had been what Kurotsuchi had been waiting for as he grabbed Hiyori by her ankles and threw her into a nearby pool of water. Half a second later Hiyori broke the surface of the spring only to feel the weight of a bamboo pole shove her back under the water.

"Hiyori-Chan," Kurotsuchi smiled as one of Hiyori arms managed to break the surface of the water and grab onto one of his legs " you really shouldn't fight so hard. Muwah haw haw haw haw."

In Nermia Japan; 101 years later... give or take a month or two.

A sweaty Ranma Saotome awoke on the living room sofa of the Tendo home Gasping for breath. Her head was resting comfortably in the lap of one Kasumi Tendo. "You had us worried there for a while"

"huh?" Ranma was confused… Squinting her eyes from the light. Every thing that had happened since Jusenkeyo was a blur. It didn't help that her memory was currently Swiss cheesed. Ranma quickly repositioned herself to a seated position with a hand on her head. "c-can I have an aspirin?"

"I have some Midol you could borrow" Kasumi replied

"You don't have to worry about the panda any more. Akane beamed it over the head when daddy had it distracted. " Said a girl walking into the living room from the kitchen while suckling on a popsicle. A girl who Ranma later learned was Nabiki Tendo

" wha-?" Ranma wasn't sure whether to be overjoyed or scared

"Animal control picked her up about an hour ago. We called Doctor "T" , our family physician (whose name seems to disappear whenever my fics are uploaded), to look you over. He said you'd be fine in a day or so. " Said a cheerful Akane who popped out from behind the couch.

"Doctor?" the very idea was a foreign concept to Ranma.

"Do you have a name?" Akane asked

" my name is Ranma, Ranma Saotome. Sorry about this." the blonde then smiled with a goofy smirk…then again it could have been a regular smile that seemed lopsided because of her fangs.

"You're Ranma?" Akane asked. The name seemed to spark an unusual interest in her.

"Oh my." Said Kasumi

"ha ha ha ha ha!" Nabiki starting laughing. "Some fiancé."

"What will father say when he gets back from the pharmacy?"

"pharmacy?" once again Ranma seemed to be hearing the word for the first time

"Oh he's picking up Akane's medication…without it she's a violent maniac." Kasumi smiled and a wave of relief passed through the sisters Tendo. But, Ranma looked nervous.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.to be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own neither Ranma nor Bleach. My ideas are my own.

* * *

**Hiyori one half: A tale of two Ranmas**

_**Chapter 3**_

_By Gabriel R. Lopez_

_

* * *

  
_

To say that it had been an interesting couple of weeks for Ranma, since her arrival at the Tendo home, was an understatement. Because simply describing the events that happened would drive almost anyone to the brink of madness. As you probably might have guessed, it all started shortly after being bopped on the head by Akane with an aluminum softball bat. Ranma was given a once over by a mysterious Doctor "T" and spent the night in the Tendo dojo while the panda that brought her there was being treated to a nice doggy dish full of bamboo shoots at the nearest zoo or animal shelter. Then again, considering the injured physical state the panda was in, the Panda may have just as easily found itself at the veterinary's office getting medical treatment. Shortly after her introduction to the Tendo siblings Ranma took a bath, wherin the gender switching martial artist experienced some drama involving Akane, who appeared to be…quite accepting of Ranma's nudity, going so far as to offer the confused, and momentarily bewildered martial artist, assistance washing his back. The whole incident could have been avoided, provided Ranma had remembered to put a do not disturb sign over the bathroom door. Of course, considering Ranma's extensive experience with hotel suites during his ten year training journey, personal experience taught him that maids never honor the door hangers to begin with.

Being a gentleman, Ranma politely declined Akane's offer to wash his back, and was obviously more bashful than Akane. In fact, Ranma was so terrified of Akane's eerie behavior, and creepy demeanor, that he got out of the washroom as quickly as possible…so quickly in fact, he left the wash room without a stitch of clothing. Upon his exit of the washroom Ranma immediately toppled onto Nabiki … her reaction was about the same as what Ranma was expecting of Akane moments before. Nabiki was wearing peach colored short shorts and a red and green striped shirt. She, Nabiki that is, was also beating Ranma over the head with her purse like a jack hammer. Nabiki's purse, which felt to Ranma is if it had a five pounds worth of rolled quarters, was a formidable weapon that Ranma was unprepared and untrained to manage. Nabiki didn't let up and kept beating him over the head with her purse while shouting "Pervert!" alerting Kasumi, who was in the kitchen with a rolling pin, that an intruder had invaded the Dojo. Ranma managed to crawl away from the hysterical Nabiki Tendo only to tumble down the stairs where he literally fell on top of Kasumi.

Kasumi was wearing her typical apron dress combination. With a startled "Oh my." as Ranma fell on top of her. They rolled down the stairs. Perhaps rolled was bad way to describe Ranma flipping on his back and sliding down the staircase with a loud 'KATHUNK' 'THUNK' 'THUNK' 'THUNK' 'THUNK.' The mass of bodies hit floor with Ranma now on top of Kasumi at the conclusion of their rollercoaster ride.. Of course Ranma then had further bad luck as he accidentally latch onto one Kasumi's mounds in an effort to push himself up. There was a loud CRACK and Ranma was clocked with the force of a freight train by a wooden rolling pin. Unconscious again, for the second time in as many hours…well third if you count Genma getting the drop on Ranma with a stop sign… Ranma slipped into sweet oblivion… which should never be confused with death. Ranma was just completely oblivious to the world around him in a state of consciousness that was, to say the least, complete ebon darkness.

Nabiki and Kasumi were startled, shaken, and finally had a moment to lay eyes on there visitor…yep, definitely a pervert. Their emaciated house guest definitely appeared to be a teenage youth, around fifteen or sixteen years old. Obviously they couldn't call the police again…what would the neighbors think…what would daddy think. Their only option was to dispose of the body in the water reservoir behind the dojo that ran along the passage way to Furinkan high and emptied out somewhere in Jubban or Kurokura. It was just easier for all parties involved if they rid themselves of the body. No one would ask any questions and it wasn't as if they were actually plotting murder … The Tendo's house guest had completely slipped from their minds at the moment. The scarecrow of a girl that had arrived an hour earlier with about as much drama and spunk as a stray cat was now dismissed just as quickly. Nabiki Immediately checked on Akane , who seemed to be fine, before helping Kasumi grab the wheelbarrow from behind the dojo. Between the two of them, they hefted the black haired body of Ranma into the wheelbarrow, and carried their visitor beyond the cinderblock fence to the bridge overlooking the reservoir. With a loud splash, and without a second glance the body of Ranma draped in nothing more than the emperors new clothes fell unceremoniously into the water. No longer oblivious to the world around her Ranma went form oblivion to consciousness.

Consciousness does not mean awake, but it certainly wasn't stage five REM sleep either. Ranma wasn't sure where she was , but she became aware that she couldn't breathe water. And so it was Ranma burst through the water's surface with her lungs burning for air. It was a good thing too, because If Ranma were to drown wearing nothing but her birthday suit it would be really awkward… Nevertheless, Ranma coughed and choked and sputtered to clear the remaining water from her lungs before slamming into one of the concrete bridge supports. taking stock of her surroundings, with eyes were irritated from their exposure to dihydrogen monoxide, the bewildered Ranma rubbed her peepers with the back of her hand to relieve some of the itching. Being topless under a bridge did nothing for Ranma's condition except confirm her suspicions that it was cold, and Ranma was quite dissatisfied with the portable flotation devices that Jusenkeyo had provided her with. The young martial artist couldn't identify any landmarks, any land mass that she could grab on too, and was certain she would die of hypothermia or exposure if she didn't get out of the canal within the next hour or so. The full moon was out that evening so that at least made things a little easier for her to see. Ranma traveled with the current for what seemed like forever, in a time span that was closer to fifteen minutes before she encountered anyone that might be willing to help her.

"HEY LADY!" Ranma whistled to grab the attention of the woman wearing a traditional Japanese garment of some kind that Ranma was unfamiliar with since s/he grew up abroad. It would probably take Ranma a blow to the head to realize Nodoka was wearing a kimono. To say Nodoka Saotome's interest was piqued was obvious. The girl appeared to be shivering in the reservoir canal and from what Nodoka could tell was without a stitch of clothing.

"Oh my!" Nodoka peaked over the chain link fence to assess the situation and realized immediately that she would need a longer reach if she was to pull the girl who was shivering out of the water. Acting quickly, Nodoka reached out to the girl with her sheathed katana, which was incidentally wrapped in silk. Ranma didn't get a really good look at her savior because the light of the moon and streetlamps were to the lady's back. It took the straw haired blonde a while to get a good grip on the blunt end of the sword and pull herself toward the chain length fence . Ranma, whose epidermis was exposed for all the world to see, managed to grasp her other hand around the hilt and pull her self up to the chain length fence before the combined weight of Ranma and Nodoka caused the fence to collapse sending both of them sprawling into the canal. Ranma also managed to hit her head on the concrete railing on the way down and was once again unconscious. Slipping into the darkness once more made Ranma cursed her luck. For today was the day Ranma was fated to loose the battle with gravity

Ranma awoke on a very nice, very warm, queen sized bed in a lavish bedroom. Lavish may have been too grand a term, considering Ranma's minimal experience with actual bedrooms. One could simply assume it was a regular bedroom….with a fireplace, a Ming vase, and a tiffany lamp on the nightstand. Ranma had awoken with a lot of exitement, like a child waking up from a nightmare.

"easy child! calm yourself." It was the woman that was helping her out of the canal earlier. As she regained her senses Ranma realized she was now wearing an oversized pink kimono

"Mom! You're alive." Ranma then immediately latched onto Nodoka with a big hug. It took Ranma a moment to realize why 'her' mother wasn't responding like a mother who hadn't seen her child in nearly a decade. It was alien to Ranma, it wasn't the reunion he, she had been expecting. Because for all intents and purposes Ranma wasn't her child at all. Ranma was just some girl she found in a canal. Once Ranma realized this, that her love and adoration wasn't being reciprocated Ranma released the hug with an overwhelming depression. "I'm sorry…you reminded me so much of my mom I just…"

"That's okay dear, you had a nasty blow to the head." Nodoka said, and that was just the tip of the iceberg. That didn't even begin to explain what the scarecrow of a girl was doing in the canal to begin with. "Can you tell me your name?"

" Ranma" stated the straw haired girl with a toothy grin. To say she was almost hopeful that her mother would see past her appearance and just know who she was.

"What an interesting coincidence, my son's name is Ranma." Nodoka's mind seemed to wonder into a haze.

Ranma let off a nervous laugh ready to reveal the truth, about Jusenkeyo, the curse and everything. "Yeah, that's probably not a coincidence. You see-"

"would you like to meet him?" Nodoka asked

"what?!" asked the flabbergasted Ranma.

"Would you like to meet my son? You really should. After all, he carried you all the way here from the canal."

"he? WHAT! How?" the startled and confused doe eyed look on Ranma's face said it all. Ranma was still trying to piece together How could "she" be in two places at once. It wasn't as if her spirit could just separate from her body.

"Don't worry, He didn't see anything. He was a perfect gentleman." Said Nodoka a Ranma's mouth opened and closed like a guppy producing unintelligible utterances that were like the start of words but never fully got there. The questions forming in Ranma's mind went along the lines of 'how long was I out?' 'who is this other Ranma?' 'who am I if not Ranma?'

It was at that moment the other 'Ranma' stepped into the room. "is she awake?"

For the first time Ranma-chan had set eyes on their visitor. Black tank top, military fatigues, a white headband and army boots. Ranma flashed her a wry smirk. If there was one thing Ranma-chan was certain of, this cretin was no Ranma. "Who?"

"Ranma, I'd Like you to meet Ranma." replied Nodoka with a cheerful smile. Ranma-chan however, needed to expose this clown for the fraud he was and fast.

"pleasure to meet you." said the other Ranma in an almost flirtatious tone.

Ranma-chan then made up her mind. She was going to wipe the smirk off that impostor's face. "hi." said Ranma in an almost disgusted tone.

The two Ranma's then returned their attentions to Nodoka "Doctor Kurosaki said that he had a family emergency, but he's going to drop by and check up on you later." once it was realized that Nodoka's attention was on the straw headed girl. "can I have your phone number? I really should contact your parents so they don't worry about you."

"That could be a problem…my Dad and I just got into Japan this morning. If you got a map I could probably show you where we're staying. " Ranma-chan said.

Nodoka fished an atlas out of the night stand. Ranma-chan looked though the atlas as clueless as another fanged martial artist. Where ever Ranma-chan was now, she had no idea how to get to where she had been. Oh well, could be worse.

So…we're on the border between Karakura and Jubban.

.

.

.

.

to be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own neither Ranma nor Bleach. They are the property of Viz media and Cartoon Network This story is not written for personal gain. However, my ideas are my own, so I would appreciate a shout should you find yourself inspired, offended, or otherwise by the story herein.

A/n: Now for the spoilers… the Ranma impersonator is none other than Ryu Kumon. Ryu was introduced in the manga as possibly being Genma's illegitimate son and Ranma's half brother. It was later revealed that Genma was indirectly responsible for Ryu's father's suicide. Genma had developed the Umi sen ken and Yama sen ken, ultimate fighting techniques, and had given a copy a scroll with one of the techniques to the Kumon dojo. Ryu later discovered the scroll for the yama sen ken and posed as Ranma to get the other half of the scroll containing the Umi sen ken, so he could reap vengeance on Genma… at least that was how I interpreted the story. It has been several years since I actually read the manga so I'm sure I missed something. The umi sen ken is also known as "the way of the sneaky theif" it uses ki/spiritual suppression techniques to make the theif invisible like a ghost and fast like a bunny rabbit, it also has several lethal moves related to compressed air or vacuum blades and speed. Yama sen ken uses mesmerism and relies heavily on strength, unless I have the two mixed up it also has a wind tunnel technique that is similar to what Miroku uses in inuyasha… and there's also a two fingered palm of death move that makes the Yama sen ken especially lethal.

* * *

**Hiyori 1/2: A Tale of Two Kitties**

_**Chapter 4**_

_By Gabriel R. Lopez_

_

* * *

  
_

Nodoka Saotome married into the mob (yakuza). Genma was once the head of the Saotome crime syndicate. Of course, once the Saotome crime family fell out of favor with the yakuza… and the Japanese government, the French government, English government, and the United Nations in general, Genma was forced to flee the country. With Ranma in tow, Genma knew he might as well be kidnapping the boy. Nodoka was shocked, the discovery that her husband was more than a middle management producer at a record label was a surprise. Although, after several unwanted police investigations , Genma decided it was in the best interest of the family to hire a concierge doctor…and who better than Isshin Kurosaki. Funding a private clinic, with a skilled surgeon who would look the other way if someone came in with a gunshot or stab wound was probably the best 2.5 billion dollars the Saotome's ever invested.

Many years had passed since Ranma's training journey, and only a few hours had passed since her son Ranma had returned to her… it was really quite spectacular. A rabbid panda had escaped from the zoo,or possibly a veterinary office nearby. It rushed up to her ready to attack at a moments notice when Ryu Kumon swooped in to rescue her. Without any effort the boy had not only disarmed the sign wielding panda bear, he disabled it long enough for the animal control people to tranquilize the rampaging bear and haul it off. Nodoka silently hopped they wouldn't put such a beautiful animal to "sleep" even if it was a danger to humanity. After a sideways glance at the sign the panda was holding, Nodoka couldn't help but noting the sign had her name written on it with an exclamation point for emphasis. Granted, it wasn't as if she knew the panda in question. But that was the end of her thought process once she had set eyes upon her savior.

When she saw the young man that rescued her , she recognized him immediately as her son. She recognized the Saotome fighting style instantly, and he looked so much like his father the resemblance was unmistakable. Then of course there was the Yama sen Ken scroll, his father's scroll, with "Ranma's" name written on it. Who else would Genma allow to make use of a family scroll than Ranma himself. It was good to see her son again after such a long journey. Ryu made no effort to correct the woman for whom seven years was far too long to be away from her son. Nodoka was a little disappointed though, mostly because she had been planning on using her katana to make Genma into a eunuch for taking her son in the first place. Oh well, reunions cant all be perfect.

This brings up further curious behavior displayed by Ranma-Ryu, shortly after reuniting with her son. Nodoka insisted that she get to know her son better. And, what better way to do that than at a county fair that was celebrating some ridiculous holiday like the strawberry shortcake festival. the two eventually became separated. Apparently, some boy with a yellow digital print bandana and goggles started an all out brawl in the streets with her son. Leading Ranma-Ryu away from his mother, the boy with the bandanna displayed monstrous strength, when he picked up a tent pole, swinging in a blind rage that resulted in the destruction of an okonomiyaki cart.

Nodoka lost track of the two boys as a crowd of spectators gathered. Interestingly, several of the spectators started laying odds on which of the teenagers would win the match. Then another opponent, with a more lithe figure similar to that of a gymnast, entered into the frenzy with a giant spatula or bakers peel of some kind. Nodoka was concerned, the number of people wanting to kill her son seemed to increase from one to three, Ranma-Ryu twisted and dodged the onslaught of spatulas and exploding doghie things when a duck wearing glasses swooped down from the sky, landed on Ranma-Ryu's head and started pecking at him…then a purple haired girl who seemed to come out of nowhere, showed up yelling at the duck in heavily accented Japorean to "quit picking on her fiancé." Nodoka knew there was more to what the girl had been yelling at her pet duck, but it was impossible for her to pick out the Chinese gibberish from the Japanese, and Korean insults the girl was using. Eventually all the opponents dog piled Ranma-Ryu. Nodoka wasn't quite sure what happened after that because she was distracted by the plight of some girl calling out for help in the canal.

Nodoka wouldn't have given the girl a second glance, were it not for the fact that the scarecrow of a girl was very rude. A second glance revealed that the girl was in a desperate crisis. In fact, the girl was for all intents and purposes exposed. The shear amount of epidermis the scare crow of a girl was showing meant one of two things. Either the girl was the victim of assault, or the girl was a victim of her own foolishness. One way or the other the girl was more likely than not freezing her buns off in the cool waters of the canal. Chances that the girl would get out of the canal on her own were very slim, considering it was not a week earlier a child that had fallen into the canal and drowned with her teddy bear. Granted, the young girl before Nodoka wasn't quite that young , it was still far too dangerous to let her, the girl, drift further into the city with nothing more than the skin on her back.

Forgetting her son for the moment, as she had no doubts that he could take care of himself, Nodoka set to work fishing the girl out of the canal. Nodoka's reach was insufficient to the task. Leaning over the chain link fence it didn't take Nodoka much time to realize she would need greater reach to pull the girl out of the waters. Reaching for the sword on her back, which was sheathed and rolled in fine silk. Nodoka, who was freaked out, reached for the girl with the blunt end of the sword. Nodoka's stomach was cut into by the chain length fence as she pulled, or rather, tried to pull the girl out of the canal. The fence then collapsed under the weight of both ladies as Nodoka had finally managed to get the girl close enough that she could rescue herself. As the two fell, tumbling into the canal, the emaciated blonde girl smacked her head on the opposing concrete wall with a sound not unlike a marionette collapsing once the strings were cut.

Ryu Kumon, who had some how managed to weasel his way out of the battle, possibly through some type of super position, kumawari, or through an escape that pitted the other brawlers against one another to the point where they failed to notice their prey slipping off into the dead of night. Ryu had arrived in time to see Nodoka fall into the canal along with what appeared to be a young girl. It was fortunate Ryu had showed up when he did, as Nodoka was having trouble keeping the unconscious girl's head above water. Since part of the fence had collapsed into the reservoir it made it easier for someone that had fallen into the stream to pull themselves out. After helping the ladies out of the water Ranma-Ryu then carried the straw haired girl following closely behind his momentarily maternal Nodoka.

Upon entering the Saotome mansion, although hacienda or temple would be more accurate to describe the estate, Ryu was floored by the shear size of the place. It could take Ryu months to explore every nook and cranny of the Mansion before he found the other scroll of forbidden techniques, assuming Genma hadn't taken them with him on the training journey. Ryu carried their guest to a bed room following the lead of Nodoka Saotome. After laying her on the bed he was ushered out of the room while Nodoka dressed the girl in a kimono and contacted the doctor. Ryu had no real concept of the layout of the mansion so he didn't venture far beyond the outer hallway of the bedroom, and only peeked into one or two of the rooms along the halway. One door lead to an extensive library, and the other to an empty tatami room. Nodoka called out to Ryu when their, her guest started to regain signs of life. After a breif introduction, where both Ranma's shared a breif and inaccurate exchange of their true identities, Nodoka left to get some tea and almond toast cookies.

Ranma-chan waited until Nodoka left before confronting the other Ranma. The confrontation quickly devolved in to Ryu trying to get away from the crazy witch. Ryu had let his guard down far to quickly. A mistake he wouldn't repeat. He was quite surprised to discover the girl bit like a monkey and kicked like a mule. After grappling with Ranma-chan, Ryu was surprised to find she had some how managed to ride him piggy back . Ryu fell back on to the wall and that was when ranma bit down hard on Ryu's hand, all the while pulling on his hair.

moments later Nodoka was surprised to find nothing had changed when she reentered the room. Ryu had a black eye, Ranma's hair was still a mess, and Nodoka had no idea anything had transpired while she was preparing a tray of tea and cookies… both teenagers seemed out of breath, but there was absolutely nothing out of the ordinary. Well almost nothing

"Oh my, where's the ming vase gone?" Nodoka asked.

.

.

.

.

To be continued.


End file.
